The Wilmer Core Center Grant will provide the following facilities for the combined use of the research staff of the Wilmer Institute: 1. computer; 2. electron microscopy; 3. tissue culture; 4. photography. These added facilities will expand the research of the involved investigators along lines already under separate support.